Devil May Care
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Unsure where to go and what to do Lucifer finds himself thinking about his family. Can he confide in Chloe or will he have to face his demons alone.
1. Chapter 1

Family

A/N this is my first fic for Lucifer. I own Nothing related to it. All copyright belongs to Fox TV, Netflix and the original writers. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1

Lux was empty as he walked through the abandoned bar. He knew he didn't fit with his current life, that somewhere at some point he had faltered. He was the rebel, the fallen angel. His Father's biggest disappointment. He sighed heavily wondering exactly how he could be the worst thing God had created when His beloved Humanity had caused more evil and pain than he ever had.

"Lucifer?"

"Detective." He looked up as she crossed the bar towards him. _If I am such a disappointment, so evil I get expelled from Heaven itself how come someone like Chloe is my friend?_

" _Hi."_ She smiled at him as she stepped nearer. "You looked a million miles away. You ok?"

"Fine." He faked a small smile. "Was not expecting to see you today. Thought you had a thing with Trixie and Maze. A "girls day"."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise he had remembered. "Daniel's mom is in the hospital so he's taken Trixie to see her. Nothing serious, just a hip thing."

"Replaced?"

"Huh?"

"Hip replacement?"

"Oh yeah." Chloe nodded. "So? What's wrong? You haven't done anything with this place. Not set up or anything."

"Er, Nothing. Not really."

"Means yes."

"Just thinking about my parents."

"Go see them. We don't have a case at the moment. You could take a few days." She touched his hand as she spoke. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

"It's not so easy."

"How? My folks and I are not close but I still have to see them." She really didn't understand. Lucifer shook his head.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, and you can stop changing the subject. Maize told me you're from a big family." She paused as horror seemed to cross his face.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?" Chloe hopped onto an abandoned bar stool. "Because you argued with your father?"

"Argue? No we did more than argue." He looked at his hands. "He banished me. Told me to go to Hell, literally and He meant it. Then my parents divorced so, you know?" He shrugged.

"Daniel and I divorced. Trixie still sees her dad. You can see yours. You told me once that you have a huge family. Ask one of your brothers or sisters to smooth things over. "

Lucifer laughed. The idea of asking one of his brothers to talk to his father was incredulous. "Whichever one he favours most. I know parents shouldn't have favourite children but." She shrugged. Lucifer poured two glasses of water.

"Jay? No. I don't think he's be willing to put in a good word for me." Lucifer sighed. "But, that boy has always been very forgiving. Mom always hated him. He's not hers you see. "

"Half brother? Your dad remarried? Cool."

"No, not really. I mean my parents divorced years and years ago. But still it got to her. Dad having another kid."

Chloe nodded. "I can understand that. But it has to be worth a try?"

He smiled at her, wondering exactly how and why he had a friend like Chloe. Setting his glass down on the bar he took a steadying breath.

"Detective. My family is so much more complicated than you can imagine."

Xxxxx

A/N do I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated

Chloe had left Lux still unaware if exactly how complicated Lucifer's family really was. He smiled slightly, wishing for a moment that his family really did fit the human idea of complicated but there was no way he could explain it to her. He smirked as he imagined the conversation.

"Oh my dad? Well, He has this really big opinion of Himself. You know? Created all mankind."

He shook his head as he imagined the look on her face. "Oh and by the way. He sent me to preside over Hell and when he and mom divorced, Mum who by the way is the Goddess and them getting it on created the Big Bang, was sent to Hell too. She's responsible for all the plagues and stuff you read about in bible class." He shook his head. "And by the way she is currently inhabiting the body of an innocent lawyer who died. And when I said Jay I meant Jesus as in Christ is my half brother. Now stick that in your pipe and smoke it if you think your family is more complicated than mine."

"You not planning on telling the Detective all that?"

He spun round to see his brother watching him.

"What do you think? Chloe would never believe me." He smiled. "Amenadiel. Would you put a good word in with Father?"

The older angel pulled a face. "Regarding What?"

"Me."

"Go to Hell."

"Been there, done that." Lucifer frowned. "I am not asking to be taken back to Silver City with open arms. I just want Him to get Mother to leave me alone."

"You ain't never gonna be human."

"Oh listen to daddy's little helper. I'm not asking to be human. I don't wish to be." He paused. "Humans as a race, not Dad's best plan. They're like monkeys, just with no fur and more anxiety."

"Then what do you want?"

Lucifer sat at the bar, seemingly deep in thought. "Lucifer?"

"Peace and quiet. Let me live as I am now. I'm actually helping. Doing some good." He sighed. "Look, if you won't talk to him I'm sorry but I'm going to ask Jay. I know he's the baby and the favourite."

"Lucifer."

"I mean doesn't that gnarl at you? The only son of God? I mean what are we?" He stared at the bottom of his glass.

"Don't let a misprint in an ancient book annoy you so much. We all know it should have read only son with Mary. Let it go." Amenadiel sat opposite him in the seat vacated by Chloe. "Leave Jesus out of it."

"Oh come on."

"I mean it."

"Well, you talk to Him. Tell Daddy dearest I am not going back there. This is my home now. This is my place, with Maze, the police. With Chloe."

"Chloe Decker? You like her." Amenadiel laughed. Lucifer glared.

"Just tell Him."

"You didn't deny it bro!"

"Just. Go." Lucifer walked away as his older brother watched.

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N no blasphemy intended. Please don't be offended. This was meant to be fun

xBrother from another mother?

Lucifer glared at the bottom of his empty glass wondering how he could get drunk. He knew it was scarily easy for humans - another design flaw but he had no idea if it was something a demon could do. He cursed Amenadiel for refusing to talk to their father, but deep down he knew there was no reason why he should.

"Stupid humans." He poured himself another drink as thoughts of a particular human filled his head. Chloe and Trixie had just accepted him. He had told Chloe he was the devil. That he was the fallen angel. What had she done? Shook her head; whispered not to me and kissed him! She had actually kissed him. He smiled at the memory but knew if she had seen his real face; his wings then she and Trixie would be gone. Running a hand over his face he sighed heavily.

"Brother said you wanted a word?" Lucifer spun in his seat.

"Well, this is a turn up for the books."

The thick set man with long hair and dark skin hopped onto a bar stool next to him. His heavy metal t shirt and battered old jeans made him look like a biker rather than the Son of God.

"Do I get a drink?"

"Er, well it is a bar." Lucifer pushed his bottle of vodka towards him. "That's vodka. I have wine behind the bar so none of your funny business. I remember the last party you were at. Was all the wine really needed?"

"Hey." The other man shrugged. "It was a party. Don't think they were ready for vodka and jaegar bombs back then. How are you, brother?"

"Me? Still evil. Still the banished fallen angel."

"Trying to live on Earth?"

"You did! You had friends, family who loved you. You had people that would do anything for you." Lucifer looked at him. "People who still do."

"I was still betrayed."

"Nothing to do with me." Lucifer held up a hand. "Judas was his own man. I never spoke to him."

"I know."

"Good." Lucifer decided. "Bet that is something else Father blames me for."

"No."

"Jesus Christ!"

"Yep?" He smiled. "That's the first time you said my name since I got here, Lucifer Morningstar. Not so difficult."

"Father forsaked you."

"I was in pain, very hot and extremely annoyed." Jesus shrugged. "But He didn't. Not really."

Lucifer nodded. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Helping the police?" Jesus smiled. "Doing good. Falling in love?"

"What!?"

"That's What it's called. Falling in love."

"You are really starting to annoy me now." Jesus shook his head before taking a sip of his drink.

"You know? Chloe is a good woman. The majority of humans are."

"Yes."

"You have told her what you were." Jesus paused. "And she still wants you around." Lucifer nodded.

"She's a good cop. We make a good team."

"You smile every time you talk about her."

"Oh! Come on!"

"Why are you so keen to talk to Dad? Why now? You always thought He was disinterested in us. That he was more concerned about Earth and his humans." Jesus watched as Lucifer sighed.

"I don't want to go back to Hell. And before you ask Heaven doesn't have much appeal for me. I want a chance. To be left alone. To live my life here. Helping the police. Running the bar." He felt sick. "I've tried to show Chloe who I really am. I've told her and like you say she still wants me around."

"But?"

"I can't show my true face. I've tried."

"Maybe it's not your true face anymore. Maybe this is the real truth now. Maybe you don't need me or Amenadiel to be your go-between. You've proved yourself."

"I." Lucifer frowned, not really comprehending his younger half brother. "Really? My. Wings." He stuttered as he thought about everything that had happened. "I'm Lucifer. The Fallen Angel; the Devil! Dad sent me to Hell!"

"I told Him not to be so hasty." Jesus smiled. "Yes, you were banished. Yes you and your Mum have been a nightmare. But you crawled out of Hell. You and Maze have made lives for yourselves here. Chloe has been a good influence on you both. Maybe you can't show her what you believe is your real face because it's not your real face. Not now." He hopped off the bar stool. "Listen to me. Let me know when you get it, ok. Love trumps evil. You've seen the slogans on billboards and stuff. It was Dad's way of trying to make you see. You've let love into your heart. You let Chloe and her child into your heart. That means there's no room for any evil."

Lucifer stared at him. "How can I be the Devil if I'm not pure evil?"

"Maybe Chloe is right." Jesus picked up a heavy jacket. "You're not the Devil. Not anymore. I gotta go. Think about what I said. I'll talk to Dad."

Lucifer tilted his glass slightly as he watched his brother leave.

Xxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Face Value

Lucifer walked over to his beloved baby grand piano. It had been already in the bar when he bought it, but it fitted the atmosphere he wanted and he loved it. Frowning he realised what word he had used. "Love." He sat at the piano. "What do my brothers know? How can I fall in love with anyone when no one has ever taught me how?" He sighed heavily. "I can do hate, jealousy, vengefulness but love."

"Son, is it that difficult to see?" Lucifer span around.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Is that anyway to great your Father?"

"Jay spoke with you."

"I wish you would not call him that. He has a perfectly good name." The bearded man stepped towards him.

"Does Mum know you are here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You tell everyone you are omnipresent. That you know and see everything." Lucifer raised an eyebrow. God shrugged.

"When it comes to your mother I am in the dark."

"She went to Hell because of you. I went to Hell because of you. I'm the Devil. Satan. Evil. You banished me to Hell. That I could deal with. Just! But then you send Mom? Maze has known nothing other than hate and evil. Why? Why shouldn't she have a chance to be in the world?"

God nodded. "Maze is settled into this world. I admit she is learning every day. As are you."

"Me?"

"Yes." The bearded man laughed. "You came here because you escaped Hell. I'm proud of that."

"Oh please." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. Just now. You spoke about Maze and your mother before yourself. Since you have been here you have learned trust, compassion and empathy. I dare say it you've made friends. Forged relationships that matter to you." He frowned as Lucifer looked away.

"I have tried to show Chloe my real face. My demonic face."

"I know."

Lucifer nodded.

"I can't. I've tried. She knows I'm not like other men. None she has known in any case." He slumped back at the piano. His father nodded.

"Son, have you not listened to anything me or your brothers have said?"

"What?"

"Chloe Decker trusts you. She has give Maze a place to live, despite her quirks."

Lucifer nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"She trusts you with the most precious being in her life. Beatrix. She trusts you with her baby." God watched as Lucifer looked at his feet. "Would a sensible, intelligent woman trust a monster with her child? Trixie adores you."

"I'm a bad influence."

"You are fun! That's what she needs. Both parents are detectives, her grandmother is a crazy actress. She never really sees her. You are the fun adult as far as she can see."

Lucifer laughed. "I'm over a million years old. Trixie is seven."

"And you still have a lot of growing up to do."

Lucifer shot his father a filthy look. He knew there would always be something. "She doesn't know who I am. Neither does Chloe."

God shook his head. "Your brother is right. You smile every time you think of her. You love her."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You told her. And I quote 'she deserves someone better than you.' That's love. Putting her first. You went to Hell for her when you didn't have to. You let her get engaged to a complete jerk because you believed it made her happy."

Lucifer felt his eyes fill with tears. "She deserves better."

"Yes, Son. She deserves better than her ex fiancé. She deserves a man who smiles every time she is mentioned. A man who believes in her, wants the best for her and the child."

"She'll age and die and I'll be the same."

"Who says?"

"it's what humans do. A major design flaw on your part. Humans get sick, they decay as they age. They die. They actually die and."

"Their souls rest in Heaven."

"Or Hell." Lucifer snapped. "I won't have Chloe or Trixie brought to my level. Not a chance." He glared at his father. God raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you've brought yourself to theirs. You want to be with Chloe, play detective and run this bar?"

"I want to be here. Just getting on with my life."

"Fine." God looked him in the eye. "I admit I could have been a better father to you. But now, one year. I give you one year on this Earth as a regular man. You'll still see Maze and Amenadiel. You'll still be you but human."

"What's the catch? Who said I wanted to be a man?"

God shook his head. "I'm giving you a chance here. You are Lucifer Morningstar. A man. Not the Devil. Not for the next twelve months. You've half changed yourself as it is. As Jesus said you let yourself fall in love."

"What's the catch?"

"Tell Chloe. Tell her how you feel. Really."

"Be selfish? Because that's evil. Dad! I came up with the twelve deadly sins. Remember? I."

God laughed loudly. The ground shook slightly. "I remember. You thought it was sarcasm that led me to name a species after one of them."

"Sloth." Lucifer held up a hand. "Dad."

"You, my boy are not the most evil being in the universe any more. You have let love change you. One year as a man. See how you get on. Tell Chloe." He tapped his son's back. "She deserves the truth." Lucifer groaned.

"I did. I told her she deserves better than me."

God got to his feet. "And if you don't tell her how I feel?"

"We go back to how things were. You love that girl. She can help you be the man you should always have been. Had I not screwed you up." God sighed.

"Is that an apology?"

"I'm God. I have a plan. Trust me. Tell Chloe." He smiled before turning to leave. Lucifer groaned before turning his attention back to the piano. It was then he realised he wasn't alone. Sensing someone behind him he turned.

"Detective." He felt his heart pound. Frowning he tried to hide his shock of having actual blood pumping in his veins. Chloe held his gaze.

"Tell me what, Lucifer?"

Xxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

And?

God walked out of Lux feeling rather pleased with himself. He had known his other sons were right. Lucifer had unwittingly and rather innocently let Chloe Decker redeem him. He smiled to himself as he saw both sons leaning against a rather battered looking Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"You waited?"

"No offence, but the last time you were both in a room together you both ended up with Dr Linda helping you escape a mental health facility." Amenadiel raised an eyebrow. "You look smug. I don't like it when you look smug. It's like you invented a new species or something."

God laughed. "I might have told Lucifer a small, little untruth."

Jesus and Amenadiel glared at him. Maze, who seemed to have appeared from no where laughed.

"God lied! Sweet Jesus!"

"You never called me sweet before." The man in the biker leathers smirked. Maze rolled her eyes.

"And I didn't then, momma's boy."

"Oh you wound me."

"Trust me. I could." Maze bit her lip as Amenadiel shook his head.

"What did you tell Lucifer?" The oldest of the siblings asked. God smiled.

"I told him that Chloe is a wonderful lady and that he should tell her how he feels. I may also have let him believe I've made him human for a year." God looked from one to the other. "What?"

"YOU did wha?"

Maze was incredulous as God nodded.

"Not exactly. I may have let him think he is human. Given him a pulse. Just to shake him up a little. Have him move in the right direction." God looked over the motorbike. Maze shook her head.

"Freak."

"Excuse me?" God raised an eyebrow.

"You are such a control freak." Maze snapped as God shrugged his shoulders. He knew the celestial being in front of him would never see things the way he did.

"Trust me."

"Never."

"That's your problem." He turned, vanishing as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxx

"Detective." Lucifer felt like the proverbial rabbit in the headlights as Chloe stared at him. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"You heard us talking?"

"I heard him tell you that I should be told something."

Lucifer sighed heavily. He knew his brothers and father were wrong. He didn't deserve her. Chloe Decker was remarkable, as was he but for completely different reasons. He took a deep breath as she stepped towards him.

"Lucifer? What is it? Are you sick? Has something happened?"

The worry for him in her voice startled him. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not sick."

"Don't lie to me. If you are."

"Chloe." He stepped towards her. "I have never and WILL never lie to you. I promise you that."

She nodded, smiling slightly. It was rare to have the ability to be so honest. "So, you're not sick." She was almost within touching distance.

"No." He looked her in the eyes. "I'm not sick. If you knew me. The real me."

"Hey." She presses a finger to his lips effectively silencing him. He closed his eyes.

"I'd still be here."

"No. You'd take your daughter and run. And I wouldn't blame you." He took her hand away from his lips, kissed her fingers and let her go. "I'm evil. Lucifer - the devil. The devil incarnate. I'm immortal. Or I was. Not sure what Dad is up to with that one."

Chloe shook her head before resting both hands on the lapels of his jacket.

"I know. I spoke to Maze, Dr Linda. I know who. What you are." She kissed him as he pulled back in shock.

"And you believe them?"

"Maze has no reason or ability to lie. I live with her. Remember?" Chloe smiled. "And we all have a past."

He smiled slightly as she looked up at him.

"Chloe, I." He stopped short as the door to the club slammed open. Cursing he felt sick as her hands slipped away, the moment lost as Dan barged in.

"Detective Douche."

"Body found two blocks from here. Female. Early 40s. Satanic markings on the skin."

Lucifer widened his eyes as Chloe nodded once. "Ok, we'll be right out." Dan paused, sensing he had interrupted something before leaving. Chloe smirked.

"We will continue this conversation."

"The murder has nothing to do with me."

"I know. Like I said. I trust you." She held out her hand as he took it. "And we will finish this conversation, later."

Xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Marks?

"Satanic marks?" Chloe stared at her ex husband. "Really?" Dan nodded.

"Nothing to do with me." Lucifer raised a hand as Chloe shook her head slightly. The man in front of her was unlike anyone she had met before. "Shall we?" He ushered her out of the club as Dan led the way. All three were oblivious to Lucifer's family watching.

"He hasn't told her." Maze shook her head. "You made him believe he is a human being and now he is going with those two. To a murder scene! He won't be safe. He'll believe he's vulnerable."

"He is when Chloe is around." Jesus frowned. "That's what love does - makes you vulnerable."

"Oh Brother, Brother." Amenadiel shook his head as they watched the Detectives and their brother walked towards the bar at the end of the block. "Dad, you know what he's like. He won't believe you. He's gonna try something to get hurt or worse and then he actually won't be. This is twisted! Incredibly twisted."

"I'm not going to stand here and watch." Maze marched across the road as the angels slowly vanished.

Xxxxxx

"This is the victim." The forensic science officer looked up. Her dark hair fell on her face.

"Ms Lopez." Lucifer frowned as she got to her feet. "Satanic marks? What made Detective Douche here tell us this poor girl had Satanic marks on her?"

"Because she does." Ella looked from Chloe to Lucifer. "This, according to the driver licence found in her purse was Angelina Smith. 25."

"Oh. My God." Chloe crouched down. "She's. That's."

"The hooker arrested for narcotic offences last week. Released on bail." Dan stated as Chloe covered her mouth with one hand.

"This is evil."

"What?"

"Lucifer look." Chloe pointed to the marks on the inside of the girl's wrist.

"Yeah." Ella spoke calmly. "Distal aspect left forearm. Oriental tattoo - like the ones that were fashionable back in the late 1990s. And."

"The sign for evil. Ancient symbol for the Antichrist." Lucifer completed. "Along with the sign for the witch. That is not a sign of evil. Not all witches are. It's just propaganda from the sexist, pathetic little men in Salem that was picked up by Hollywood movie moguls."

"Ok. So you what? Think this was Glenda the Good Witch?" Maze spoke as all eyes fell on her. "What?"

"No. I just don't buy into the stereotype. Not all witches are evil. Wicca is a growing religion. Maze? Why are you here?" Lucifer glared.

"You need help. And that girl needs justice. And I was bored." She shrugged. Dan smirked. Lucifer wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "What?"

"I need help? Maziel really?"

"Yes, really. Or should I go run and get daddy for you?"

Lucifer's eyes flashed a dangerous red as Maze held his gaze. She could not be scared of him. Demon Blood had run through her veins but she'd always thought of him as an annoying brother. Knowing what God had told him she wanted to protect him. Chloe watched the whole exchange wondering what she had missed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The night air bit through her as she walked out of the club. Forensic experts were combing the bar as Dan and other uniformed officers talked to potential witnesses as Lucifer joined her.

"Detective."

"Yeah?"

"Maze has no right to.."

"Use your father against you." Chloe turned to him, clearly frustrated and upset on his behalf. "I don't know why she would do that. It's cruel."

Lucifer's shoulders dropped. He didn't want her pity. He wanted her to see him. The real him and not run away. "Well, we go way back."

"Not the point."

"The dead girl? Angelina. She wasn't evil. Those marks. They are put on as protection from evil. And Ms Lopez thinks they were applied before she was found but after her demise." He explained. Chloe looked up at the stars for a moment.

"Someone thought they were protecting her? After she died?" Skeptically she turned to him.

"Yes. Well? Why not Detective? There are people in this world that would walk through Hell for the person they love. Why is marking the corpse with protective inscriptions so hopefully the dead person doesn't go to Hell so different?"

Chloe shook her head. "Because they didn't call police or paramedics. They left her. Sorta screams guilt to me." She pushed her hair back from her face as he watched her. "Didn't you have something to tell me? Before Dan arrived?"

Lucifer nodded, knowing the moment had gone. Maybe lost forever. "Another time."

"Lucifer."

"As I said, I have never lied to you and I never shall. Now, when the time is right I'll tell you my whole life story if it pleases you. But don't we have a killer to catch first?"

Chloe watched him walk away. She loved him; she didn't care about his back story. He was a good man, the only thing seemed to be that he didn't see that. She started to follow him, wondering how she could change that.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Truth

Chloe walked back into Lux aware that Lucifer was still upset about the case. Angelina Smith had been an innocent woman who didn't deserve to die, especially not the way she had. Then there was Lucifer's confession just before Dan had arrived to inform them of the dead woman being found. It was confusing. Lucifer always seemed to be blaming himself for everything that went wrong in the world. Had a very bad opinion about himself. She had no idea what his parents had done to destroy his self esteem but she believed they had done a very good job of it.

"Detective." Lucifer called as he walked into the bar. "Was not expecting to see you. At least, not until opening later."

"You told me you would tell me your life story."

"When the time is right. And I will." He approached her. "Detective. Chloe."

"Angelina's ex boyfriend has confessed to her murder." Chloe explained. "He was arrested for DUI about an hour ago. Dan is questioning him now."

"He loved her." Lucifer paused. "That explains the marks on her arm. He put them there before he left."

"He killed her."

"Yes." Lucifer nodded. "I didn't say it was logical. Men rarely are."

"True." Chloe smiled at him. She took a step towards him. "You told me you are the Devil. That you are the most evil person on Earth." She took a deep breath. "I don't believe you."

"Oh if you only knew what I was capable of." He looked away, knowing that there was no way he was going to distract her from having the conversation he was dreading. "You think I have issues with my parents. You have no idea."

"I know you and your father don't get along."

"I took your advice and spoke to him. Through an intermediary to start with. Then he came to the bar." Lucifer explained as he watched her listen intently to his story. "I have done things, questionable things. Things that should you ever find out about would change your opinion of me forever. I know that." He sighed. "That's why I told you to find a better man than me."

"You keep saying this. What did your dad say?"

"Lots of rhetoric and deflection really."

"Oh, I wondered where you got that from." She smiled as he looked at her hand which now covered his. He raised an eyebrow.

"I am not like him. We don't even look alike."

"What did he say?"

Lucifer sighed. "That I was right. You were engaged to a bozo."

Chloe raised her eyebrows as he smiled at her. "You discussed me? With your dad."

"He told me to man up. Literally. To tell you how I feel about you. Who I really am." He gestured to his self. "He says I should tell you who I really am. See if you still want me around then. If you would still want to work with me at least." Lucifer frowned. Chloe nodded.

"I told you I spoke to Maze."

"And?"

"She told me you had known each other for years. That she considered you a pain in the rear but the closest thing she ever had to a brother."

"Maze said that?" He smiled slightly as he thought of the Hell demon that had escaped Hell with him. "Really?"

"Really." Chloe paused. "I think she was slightly drunk at the time."

"Why? What else did she tell you?"

"That if I love you I should accept you for who you are now. Not what you were before we met." Lucifer felt his pulse race. He knew there was no way Maze would say such a thing if there wasn't something in it for her. He nodded.

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar. The fallen angel, gatekeeper to Hell. I am the Devil." He tried to flash the red eyes that had terrified so many. Chloe held his gaze and didn't flinch.

"I'm Chloe Ann Decker. Single mom and detective. I know what you are. I was raised Catholic remember? I know you are a good man. You may have a past. We all do. You use religion to make analogies."

"They aren't analogies." He snapped. Chloe took a deep breath.

"I know. I saw you once. I saw you with your wings. I know who you are, what you were. And I am still here." She leant forward, kissing him gently. Lucifer sighed into the kiss, praying that this wasn't a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxx

a/n maybe one chapter and an epilogue to go


	8. Chapter 8

Acceptance?

Lucifer pulled back from the kiss as Chloe smiled slightly. The shock that she had seen him, the real him with his wings had begun to sink in.

"You saw?" He whispered. "When?"

"After you fought with Piers. You thought I was dead. I saw." She held his gaze. "At first I dismissed it as my mind lacking oxygen. You know? Playing tricks. But."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"Maze and I shared a bottle of wine and she told me the truth. You know Maze has little imagination and is not a good liar."

He nodded. "She is a horrible liar. Part of the whole Hell Demon thing." Chloe frowned, still unsure whether or not she could cope with the reality she now found herself in.

"She said."

"Seems like she said a lot of things."

"Uh hu."

"Did she tell you?"

"You went to Hell to me. You literally have been to Hell for me." Chloe looked him in the eyes. "Lucifer."

"I love you." Lucifer held her gaze. "I love you. I've never felt this way in my whole existence." He held her gaze as her breath caught in her chest. A smile crept over her lips as she pulled him back into her arms.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear wondering just what it meant for them. She knew she had to find out.

Xxxxx

A/N possibly an epilogue soon


End file.
